Bellas special friend
by AidenKelly
Summary: One week of every month, the Cullens take an extended hunting trip. What happens when the one with the least control comes home early? What if Bella needs someone with no control?
1. Chapter 1

Not mine. Charecters belong to SM.I'm just distracting myself so I dont fall asleep, lol

* * *

Bella growled slightly as another cramp crested over her body. She shoved a pillow between her knees in hope of curbing the pain. Thankfully she didnt have to worry about Edward floating around her, wanting her and hating himself for it. And she sent a big thank you to Esmee, who had immediatly dragged her off to a separate part of the house before having "The Talk" with her.

"Bella, I know this might be slightly embarrassing for you, but I need to know your monthly... schedule."

Bella had been temporarily confused before finally understanding. "OH!"

It had taken them a few hours to figure it out as she had never been regular, but the decision was made that bella's first call would be to Esmee when she felt it start. This is what led Bella to her current predicament. Cramping like hell, and hornier than fuck. She shifted her weight again, and buried her face into her other pillow. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

As he finished off the buck he had caught, Jaspers head snapped towards town. Towards Bella. Her emotions were a horrible tangle, topped off with unbearable pain. He wavered slightly between alerting Carlisle and going to her himself. Logically, he knew he should let the older vampire know, but on the other hand...he hadn't been acting very logical as of late. He turned on his heel and was racing to her before he even realized it.

'That's good' he thought to himself. 'Less chance of the others trying to stop me'

* * *

Bella was leaning up against her bathroom sink, dry swallowing a couple of pain pills. Hopefully they would help her sleep through the pain. The sexual frustration on the other hand...

She pushed these thoughts from her head and moved towards the bed, hoping a long dreamless sleep waited for her. She was mistaken.

* * *

She froze at the sight of the blond vampire sitting in the tree outside her window. "Jasper! You scared me!"

He ducked his head slightly. "Sorry Bella. I just could feel you all the way out in the middle of the woods and thought..."

She flushed. "Its ok. You just startled me. You were honestly the last one i expected to see there." Her blush deepened as she realized how that sounded.

"Because of my control issues?" He asked, his voice neutral.

"No! You have the best control of them all! I just know that Edward actively tries to keep us separate, so I thought you wouldn't try to antagonize him."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "The day Edward scares me is the day I trade my boots in for a miniskirt." He made a shooing motion with his hand and she obediently backed away from the window. He made the leap with no difficulty.

"DAMN!" Bella muttered as he stood to his full height. "I never realized how tall you were, Jazz."

He laughed softly and settled himself on her window sill, one knee drawn up with his arm resting on it. "So, now that you have me all to yourself for once, what do you want to do to me?"

* * *

He wasnt expecting the unabashed wave of lust that hit him at his deliberately suggestive words, and she wasnt prepared to see the colors swirl in his eyes. The air was thick with sexual tension.

After reigning himself in, he turned black eyes to her. Bella froze like a doe caught in a set of headlights. Fear, arousal, need...all of these turned over in her head. What was he going to do? Take her, or kill her? At the moment, she had no idea which one she wanted more.

He slowly rose and began to approach her. He was so focused on Bella, Jasper didn't noticed his inner beast was oddly quiet. Normally it would be loose and fighting for control. Well, if he had pushed himself this far, why not further?

As he stalked towards her, Bella backed herself up against the wall. Her eyes were so dialated with desire, she almost looked like one of them.

Jasper didnt stop until he was an inch away. "Dont be afraid, Darlin'." He whispered. Bella licked her lips nervously.

"I'm not." She told him in what she hoped was a strong voice. It came out as a breathy whisper.

He didn't look away from her as as he took her hands in his. He brought them to his lips and brushed a cold kiss across them. "Are you sure? I'm a vampire, alone with a beautiful, delicious woman."

"I trust you."

A sexy smirk graced his lips as he pinned her hands gently to the wall next to her head. "Maybe you shouldn't. Renember, I can feel your emotions. Your fear, your trust, your desire.." he deepened his accent on the last word and was rewarded by a fresh spike of lost that went straight to his groin.

"I...I want..."

"What do you want, Bella beauty?" He demanded.

She leaned as forward as far as she could and met his lips with hers. He hadn't expected that.

* * *

He returned the kiss hungrily, it was all the invitation he had needed. His tongue swept against the seam of her lips and they parted for him. He devoured her. He had never felt such raw passion before, not even from Alice, and damn if he wasnt going to give as well as he was getting.

He tore his lips from her and began to trail kisses down her jaw to her pulse point. It was there, fluttering against her skin like a flaming butterfly. Hot and fast. He raised both of her hands above her head and held them there with one hand while he found the endge of her tank top and the full, bare breast beneath it.

She whimpered as the sensation of his cool lips and fingers against her skin, "Jazz, please..."

He grinned in the crook of her neck. "Almost Darlin'. Your almost there."

He teased her a few minutes more before pumping her with waves of lust, and then, all it took was him scraping his teeth along her neck

He dropped her hands and cushioned her head as best he could as her orgasm ripped through her body. Jasper caught her before she fell and swept her in his arms.

He lay down next to her on her bed and enjoyed watching her body come down from it's high. "Damn, Beauty. You are amazing for a man's self esteem."

Bella licked her lips. "Your pretty fan-fucking-tastic yourself, soldier boy."

"You feelin better?"

She nodded. He turned her head so that she was facing him. "Care to explain yourself, then? Not that I'm complainin'."

Bella bit her lip. Was she really ready for this conversation?

* * *

Feeling her unease, Jasper shrugged it off. "You dont have to if you dont want. I'm just happy to be of service."

He stood and made to go out the window, when Bella caught his arm. "No Jasper! I'm not going to make you feel used! It's not like that."

He sat back down on the bed next to her. "Its ok, Bella. I'm not mad about it."

She shook her head. "No." She pushed herself to a sitting position and hugged her knees to her chest. "Its just hormones, and Edward isnt exactly willing to give me what I want." She tucked her chin in and hid her burning cheeks with her hair.

"Hey. It's not what you want. It's what you need." He brushed her hair to the side and looked into her eyes tenderly. "A relationship is give and take. It's about time you do some taking of your own."

He felt her self doubt as she questioned him. "Really?"

He nodded.

"So, what does Alice give you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine. Charecters belong to SM.I'm just distracting myself so I dont fall asleep, lol

* * *

Jasper whistled to himself as he walked home, at human speed, with the biggest grin on his face. He slowed his pace even more as he replayed the conversation he and Bella had over in his head.

_What does Alice give you?_

_Security._

_That's it?_

He had laughed humorlessly at that. _Alice doesn't exactly enjoy getting intimate with me, beauty._

The utter disbelief had rolled off of her in waves. _Its true. I'm not exactly..physically perfect like Edward._

Her disbelief had continued until he had pulled off his tshirt. The fresh wave of desire had given him an instant mood lift.

_What are those?_

_Bite marks. From other vampires._

He had seen the question in her eyes and stopped her before she could voice it. _No. You dont need those images in your head. I'll tell you when I'm ready, if your still willing._

_Always willing when it comes to you._

He had raised an eyebrow at this statement. _I'll keep that in mind._

the smile grew wider as he headed to the shower to wash her scent off of him. Not that he was ashamed of it, he just really didnt feel like killing Edward. At least, not that night.

* * *

Bella jumped out of the shower, she had used every scented product she owned, put her bedding bbn in the wash, and had opened the window in Hope's of getting rid of Jaspers scent. As she worked, she couldn't help but think.

_I didnt mean it that way. I meant that I'm always here to listen if your willing to talk._He had hesitated, omoment but only for a moment.

_Alice doesn't like seeing the scars. It reminds her of my savage past. So I keep them covered as much as possible. For her sake._

Bella snorted._ 1\. I would never let you cover up that body. 2. Theres nothing ugly or shameful about them, and 3 it just proves you are a protector and survivor. Never forget that._

he had been quiet for such a long time, Bella got worried. Had she said the wrong thing? Was he regretting what had happened between them? Eventually, he had tucked her in and given her a lingering kiss.

_Jasper? We..are ok, right? Between us?_

_Yes, Beauty._

_What about Alice and Edward?_

_Let me worry about them._


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine. Charecters belong to SM.I'm just distracting myself so I dont fall asleep, lol

* * *

The week after Jasper helped Bella release her inner tension was entertaining for all, Except Edward and Alice of course.

**Monday**

Bella waltzed into the Cullen house wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Edwatd was furious about her clothing choice, but Jasper silently approved. Who knew the girl had legs longer than anything? He had responded by staring as much as was possible, until Alice told him to go hunt, his eyes were black.

As he left, he could feel self satisfaction coming from the house. He had no doubts who it, and the accompanying laughter came from.

**Tuesday**

Bella practically choked on her lunch as Jasper came downstairs in tight black jeans, an even tighter white tee, cowboy boots, and a black Stetson. When Alice had questioned him about it, he said he simply wanted to dress down for the day. The almost predatory look from Bella more than made up for the fact that he had to change back within an hour.

**Wednesday **

Bella was out by the lake with the others, wearing a tiny black string bikini that Alice had bought her. Edward of course, hated it, but didnt day anything for fear of hurting Alice's feelings. Jasper had sat across from Bella, black sunglasses hiding the fact that he was staring at her. And thinking about his time during the War kept Edward out of his head which was great, because it kept him from seeing images of Jasper untying the damn bikini with his teeth.

But the kicker was when they were starting to leave. Everybody heard the song she was singing to herself.

_Push up to my body_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Get undressed, taste the flesh)_

_Bitems into me harder_

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_

_(Pass the test, taste my flesh)_

Emmet had laughed himself silly at the look on Jasper and Edward's faces. Even Rosalie gave her a discreet thumbs up.

Bella collapsed laughing once Edward left, after lecturing her about her recent behavior. Seeing Jasper crack the rock he had been sitting on had made it all worth while.

**Thursday**

Jasper had been dancing with Alice for over an hour when Bella showed up. Alice grabbed her arm and shoved her at Jasper, who was the picture of innocence.

"Bella! If your going to dance with Edward at your wedding, your going to need to learn! And Jasper is the best in the family!"

While Alice's back was turned, she shot Jasper a murderous look. He simply winked in reply.

For the next two hours, she was held in Jaspers arms, uncomfortably close. His band on her lower back, Staring into her eyes occasionally commenting about her dancing in his infuriatingly sexy southern drawl.

When Edward came home, she practically launched herself at him. Much to Edward's delight and Jaspers displeasure.

Damn double edged sword.

**Friday**

Edward stopped Bella at the door when he picked her up on Friday. He took one look at her "Bite Me" shirt, and told her point blank to go change. She argued with him until he told her in no uncertain terms, that she wouldn't be going to the Cullen house dressed that way. The final nail in the coffin was when he told her that Carlisle and Esmee were embarrassed by the way that she was acting and dressing.

When they finally arrived, with bella dressed decently, in Edward's opinion, Jasper was confused by Bella's emotions. Shame, embarrassment, sadness, even some self loathing. He cocked his head slightly as Bella walked past him and Alice, following Edward like an obedient puppy.

What at the hell was that about?"

Alice looked up from her magazine, with a bored expression. "Edward probably put his foot down about the way shes been acting recently."

Jasper swallowed his fury, as well as quite a bit of venom.

Seemed like another visit was in order.


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine. Charecters belong to SM.I'm just distracting myself so I dont fall asleep, lol and btw. The song in the last chapter was Flesh by Simon Curtis

* * *

Jasper sat in the tree at her window, watching her silently. Her window was closed to him, but the didnt stop him from studying her. She was wrapped up in a robe while running a brush through her hair. He would have given anything to be the one brushing that length of chocolatesilk. After what felt like forever, she stood and slipped the robe off. The branch splintered slightly beneath his hands. Her upper arms were spotted with bruises.

* * *

Bella jumped at the sharp knock at her fear spiked, causing Jasper to grow even angrier. Seeing it was him, she tugged her robe on and unlocked the window.

"Jasper?"

Her voice quivered, making the beast inside whine. The last thing they wanted was for her to be even more afraid of them. Bella backed away tentatively as he cleared the window, landing in a crouch. He stood and slowly started disrobing her.

Bella pulled away with a slight wince. "Jasper, I'm really not in the mood."

His fingertips traced the spots. Because of these?"

Her fear touched near hysteria. "It was an accident! We were arguing and he forgot how strong he was for a moment."

He sent her waves of calm. " I'm not angry, beauty. I'm just concerned. Can I look st them?"

She nodded, mutely.

Jasper brushed his fingers over the marks. Despite what the beast wanted, Jasper kept a cool head. They all had inadverantly bruised her someway sometime. It was unavoidable.

Satisfied, he wrapped the robe back around her. "What was the fight about, Darlin'?"

She flushed. Edward was a bit angry about the way iv been acting this past week. You know, teasing you?" She asked shyly

He grinned st her. "Oh I know. "

Well he told me how upset Carlisle and Esmee were with me. I wanted to go talk to them about it, but he refused, saying it would only embarrass them even more. While we were talking about it, he grabbed me by the shoulders." She shrugged slightly. "I wasnt trying to make a fool of myself. I was just enjoying the idea that I looked sexy." She pulled away from him and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I guess I just looked stupid, huh?"

Jaspers jaw was on the floor. What the hell did Edward do to the beautiful, confident woman he had just pleasured only days before? He knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Bella, Beauty, Darlin'?"

This last one got the desired reaction. He gave her a half smile.

"First, Carlisle and Esmee are in no way ashamed of you. They love that you are blossoming into a grown woman with her own identity. Second, you are in not stupid or foolish. And third, you were incredibly sexy."

His eyes roamed her body. "Its taking everything i've got to keep from leaving you well satisfied tonight."

"Who said you had to leave?"


End file.
